The Keck-UNM small animal models and imaging resource provides value to members of the UNM Cancer Center by providing a comprehensive service in the development and use of animal models for basic and pre-clinical cancer research. It was established in July 2006 as a developing resource with both internal CC funds and a contribution from the developmental funds from the UNM P30 award. The resource offers a wide range of services, including consultation, protocol development and guidance through the compliance process, animal housing (provided through the Animal Resource Facility, husbandry, handling, treatment, monitoring, surgery, and dissection/ necropsy. In addition, the resource has state-of-the-art capabilities in small animal radioimaging through the Keck-UNM Small Animal Imaging Resource, (made possible by a grant from the Keck Foundation. MRI and other magnetic-based imaging modalities are also available, and many investigators are actively involved in imaging technology research and development. The Resource is supervised by two faculty Co-Directors, Helen Hathaway and Jeffrey Norenberg, and day-to-day services are provided by experienced technical staff. The Animal Resource Facility supports the KUAMIR and all animal research at UNM HSC by providing outstanding animal care. The small animal models component of the resource specializes in xenograft and genetically modified models of cancer, and is continually developing and offering new techniques to enhance researchers'cancer research programs. The small animal imaging component of the resource is involved in emerging radioimaging and therapeutic research, and offers users a broad range of radiolabeling and in vivo analysis. In the reporting period, 17 Cancer Center members representing all 4 research programs and funded by 18 NIH, NSF, ACS, or DOD research grants used Resource services. In the first two years, users were not charged for use in order to attract new users. In the last year, we have begun to apply charges to new users in order to recoup a portion of our operating expenses.